


But Were You Wearing Shoes?

by virdant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: A solid relationship is built on communication, Crack, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, there were many unanswered questions from the last jedi, this is one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: Ben Solo burns down the Jedi Temple and becomes Kylo Ren. Rey seeks details.





	But Were You Wearing Shoes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinokodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokodon/gifts).



> For my darling Mikachi. Merry Christmas.

He’s in bed, half-asleep. Around him, the other students doze, but he’s always been strong in the Force, and he can recognize his uncle even in his dreams. Something like second-hand fury sweeps over him, and he opens his eyes to Uncle Luke, lightsaber raised, ready to strike—

He ignites his own lightsaber even as Uncle Luke’s comes down, and he brings the roof down over their heads.

 

* * *

 

Ben scrambles out of the remains of the house, heart still pounding in his chest. Uncle Luke is out, knocked out by a piece of debris, but that doesn’t mean he won’t come around later, won’t try to skewer him when he wakes up.

_Stop him_ , a voice whispers. _Destroy him before he can hurt you._

Luke Skywalker is buried in a grave of rubble. He leaves behind a dozen students and a temple for the Jedi. Ben Solo makes his way to the temple—

“In your nightie?”

Kylo Ren blinked. Rey, perched on a chair, peered back at him. “What?”

“You were sleeping,” Rey said. “It probably was cold. You didn’t stop to grab a cowl or anything?”

“I wasn’t wearing a nightie,” he hissed back. “They were pajamas, and very warm.”

“Did they have X-wings printed on them?”

“They did not!”

“Lightsabers?”

“No!”

“Astromechs?”

“They were a dignified, solid, black.”

She shrugged. “Continue.”

Ben Solo, fortified against the cold with solid black, _dignified_ , pajamas, makes his way to the temple, striding boldly across the scattered remains of his former home—

“Do you sleep in shoes?”

Kylo choked on his tongue. “What?”

“You said you strode boldly across the scattered remains of your former home. Do you sleep in shoes?”

“I—what does that have to do with anything?”

“I figure that rubble’s sharp. It’d probably hurt if you weren’t wearing shoes.”

“It didn’t hurt—”

“So you wear shoes to sleep.”

“I don’t wear shoes to sleep!”

Ben Solo, barefoot, strides boldly and painlessly across the scattered remains of his former home—

“So you were wearing pajamas and barefoot?”

“How is that even relevant?”

Rey shrugged. “Just trying to get a good visual.”

“So you need to know whether I was barefoot?”

She smirked back.

Ben Solo, barefoot—

“You couldn’t have even bothered to put on shoes?”

“I had just collapsed a roof on my uncle, Luke Skywalker, _legend_ ’s head, and you want to know why I didn’t put on shoes?”

“It just seems a little premature to stride through rubble and up a winding path to the Jedi Temple without first putting on shoes.”

“They were buried under rubble. From the roof collapsing.”

“What’s the point of having the Force if you don’t use it to lift rocks to help you find your shoes?”

“And risk uncovering Luke Skywalker, who just tried to kill me?”

“He could probably lift the rocks just as well as you could. Better, since he’d been doing it for longer. He was probably unconscious if he wasn’t already lifting them.”

Kylo gnashed his teeth. Rey had a point. “Do you want to hear this story or not?”

Rey sighed, gestured, and said, “Fine.”

Ben Solo, _barefoot_ , dressed in warm pajamas, strides boldly across strewn rubble and up the winding path to the Jedi Temple, painlessly. He stands before the temple that had trained him, that had feared him, that had just tried to kill him.

Kylo Ren burns it to the ground and stands triumphant—

barefoot, and in pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> I still vote that Ben Solo dug his shoes out of the rubble.


End file.
